Let's Blast that Bunny to Mars
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: An experiment go wrong on a stormy night making a mess of themselves...no one knows what happen, but England is sure that the body he has isn't his...Who can fix the mess they made?
1. Chapter 1

_~ Thanks for dropping by, I own nothing._

_Read and enjoy_

"_Why try so hard when you know that the people you know will only forget you? Why you continue to struggle when you know is useless? Why keep aiming high when you know that if you fall it will hurt? Why be independent if you know you depend in other people's opinions? Even though; after all the things you live in this life, we still believe in man's kindness, no matter if their actions show the opposite"_

Finishing the line England takes away the book he was holding to look at Russia and America, they were sitting in front of him. He still recall the day he join with both of them, come to think it had been a long time. Of course there are times that he regrets it because of the behavior of the two, but he actually does nothing about it and today was like any other, except maybe that he was stuck with both of them for the rest of the night, blasted rain.

America was with his mouth full while Russia was looking at him smiling, nothing interesting in that scene. Russia was being nice with both of them that even invited them to his manner, that's when the rain started and he told them to stay. England is not quite sure if he can sleep through the night, not for the heavy rain, it was all because he knows what America and Russia can do when you give them time and space to think, and he wasn't going to risk anything.

"You know America, they say ghost appear in night like this"

England also knows that when Russia starts with his bullying there is no stopping him for doing so, adding America sense of orientation makes it even worse. He realizes that the only thing to do is maintain them busy, but for some reason Russia was not agreeing with him and somehow America either; reading wasn't a good option.

"N-not funny Russia, stop smiling"

Yes, reading wasn't a good choice, but what else can he do? He knows he is not good at pulling tricks; he's not that childish enough. He sits down grabbing the book back realizing that not much can be done about the situation, only wait until the morning and hope they survive to see it.

"I know some ghost stories that are really good, want to hear them?"

"N-no thanks Russia, is all right if you keep them"

Hearing this Russia stands and goes close to the window only to stare at the falling drops. England saw this as a sign of relief and continues with his reading. Maybe that's how it works, if you ignore Russia, he will simply ignore you and do something else. America simply regains his composure and started to walk around the room.

"Have you heard of a weeping woman that only appears to drunken people?"

Russia started again, perhaps his hypothesis was wrong, and he's a stubborn type. America simply shrugged at him, trying to ignore the man that was getting closer to him.

"Here we go again" England thought

"She has no head and she wears a bride dress" Russia place his hand on America's shoulder. "How can she see? I can tell you" he smiles.

America shakes his head and moves in the opposite direction to see if Russia would realize that he doesn't want to hear anything, but Russia didn't care he simply continued with his harassment. England was going to stand, but someone knocked on the front door.

"Look, she's here to get you" America jolt behind England as fast as he could.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Huh? Why me? No" Russia turns away and goes to the front door.

England fallowed behind as well as America. By this time the rain was now carrying winds and the light went out, this made Russia turn back to smile and slowly opened the door making a sound.

"If you are trying to scare me, is not working"

When the three of the show their faces out the saw someone they weren't expecting.

"What are you doing here?" the three of them said in unison

~Guess who he is…

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review

A would appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Thanks for dropping by, I own nothing._

_Read and enjoy_

He was in front of them with a smile pasted on his warm face, asking for hospitality. Being one from the other side sometimes is hard, especially when it comes to help. Russia seeing the Italian all soaked from the rain let him inside, the other two just watched. Russia gave him a towel and made him sit around the fireplace along with England and America. To Italy is just taken a few seconds to get use to the silence and the eyes that were firmly looking at him. Then he took the bag that he brought with him as well.

"If Japan knows, I'm dead _Ve_" He smiled. "He's really something when it comes to his pets"

From his brown bag he took out a white rabbit and holds it tight to one of his cheeks.

"I don't believe you" England point out. "Just for a fucking RABBIT, you must be kidding!"

"The little dude is cute though" America chewed on his donut. "Soooo…Italy"

Italy raised his eyebrow and looked at the blonde man that was yawning and stretching.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm tired" he stands and disappeared around the hall. "See you"

The green-eyes man did the same and with a small stretch on his left arm disappeared as well. Russia led Italy to his room and stood there. Italy gave a confused look to the Russian that just smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but…" Italy raised an eyebrow. "Pets are not allowed in my rooms"

Italy let out a sigh and gave the white rabbit to the tall Russian. Italy just noticed how tall Russia was, even taller than Germany. He was surprised; he had never been this close to the allies before. Thinking about that, he slid under the covers and closed his eyes falling asleep.

"FUCKING RABBIT!" England shout woke everyone. "He bit me!"

America half-awake laughed and was followed by Russia's small chuckles. Italy quickly grabbed the rabbit by his ears and the rabbit fought to escape. America grabbed his head.

"HEY! I'm not England" America let out a yelp. "He sunken his teeth on me too"

The rabbit just jumped off Italy's arms and hid under the bed.

"Let's leave this dude alone, I'm hungry" England said

"YOU always eat and eat!" America pointed out. "Is food the only thing your little brain has?"

Italy looked at Russia and Russia looked at him. England somehow acted like America and America as England? Just because of a bite of a rabbit?

"Hey…there's the rabbit! America pointed out. "I'm not grabbing it"

"You are always like that" England pouts eating.

"You are going to get my body fat! Stop eating junk!" America pointed out. England just let out a chuckle.

"Please, I'm confuse, STOP!" Russia said along with his water pipe in hands.

"Okay" England and America said in unison.

Russia slowly picked the scared creature up and also bit him, but he didn't say anything. He gave it to Italy. Italy grabs it and lowers his head, directly to the floor.

"~_Ve_. Is something wrong? Russia asked

The only answer he got was a maniac laugh that froze everyone in their tracks.

"What the bloody hell just happen?" America said.

_Thanks you for reading!_

_Leave a review, please…_

_Ve actually means: you or yourself…_


End file.
